I Think Cupid Missed The Arrows
by capturedonfilms
Summary: Nerd.Popular. Up at the rooftop alone. Fear. Lust. Those lips and sexy body, he was attracted to her. Her past as dark as his sins, would he get to know more about her? Who is he in love with? And she ends up to be his personal slave.


Chapter 1

I Think Cupid Missed The Arrows

Sunlight filtered through the windows. Big fluffy clouds drifted lazily, waiting for time to pass.

The petite figure tossed about on her messy bed. Her pink locks covered her porcelain face, her emerald eyes covered. Slowly, she opened her eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her head turned to face her clock, angry red numbers glaring at her. The pink haired grumbled, and reluctantly detached herself from her cozy bed.

After finishing her daily routine, she changed out of her pajamas into clothes that she prepared specially. It was just a plain sweater, a thin shirt and jeans. She walked towards her dressing table and out her contacts on. Brown contacts were put on, before she put on her nerdy black glasses. The petite girl backed away, looking at her reflection. Pleased with how she looked, she grabbed her dirty brown bag and rushed down.

Maids, each wearing the exact same uniform, greeted her as she made herself down. Her personal maid, Hana, passed her bento. She traced the intricate patterns on the box before grabbing a sandwich.

"Have a nice day at school, Haruno-sama!" The maids bowed at the exact moment.

Sakura, yes that was her name, huffed. "Stop calling me that. Just Sakura!"

The maids bowed again, as Sakura headed out. She hopped on the bicycle and cycled her way towards the school not afar. Sakura was born in a rich family. However, Sakura preferred not letting others know of her, status and wanted to be a normal nerdy girl. Appearance can be deceiving, well of course. Though she looked like an innocence girl, she has a fiery temper.

As she cycled on, suddenly, a motorbike appeared out of nowhere. It was too late, she could not stop. She shut her eyes as she heard the motorbike screeched. Sakura fell, her bike collapsed down. Wincing, she looked up and saw his eyes. As black as raven, his eyes were emotionless. He stared at her, as if she has rabies and drove off.

Sakura stood up, shaking a little. "DAMN YOU SUCKER!" She cursed angrily.

---

She finally made it to her classroom. Sakura shifted her spectacles and sat down. She took out her thick history book and began reading, to occupy her time. Fangirls were gathering at that rich bastard. The pushing and shoving nearly made her fall out of her seat. Thankfully, the teacher came in and reprimanded them.

"Stupid fangirls". She placed her head down on her desk.

-

Sasuke was thinking. Not about ways to lure more girls into his apartment, but about that mysterious girl who he knocked. For the very first time, he was insulted by a mere girl. Who was that girl? She had a weird hair colour. Orange? Pink, yes pink hair. He remembered her unique combination. Pink hair and brown eyes. What's her name? He scanned the room, and his eyes rested on a girl, who has pink hair.

"Hinoko Sakura, stand up and read out passage six!" The pink haired girl stood up and began reading.

Smirk plastered on his face, he thought. "Hinoko Sakura?" At least, Shikamaru was not useless anymore.

-

"So, who's she?"

Shikamaru typed rapidly, his eyes focused on his laptop. A genius in almost everything, he managed to hack into the school's information network. He snorted, and pushed the laptop to his friend. Sasuke read through the information, carefully.

"Why are you checking on her? She's just a nerd, whose grades are way better than yours"

Sasuke frowned. Most of the information is cancelled out, leaving only bits and pieces of information left.

"She's the first who called me a sucker."

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock. He knew that the girl's in deep shit, and it would be a difficult task to escape from his clutches.

---

She slammed her locker door. With her bento box wrapped in an elegant handkerchief, she made her way to her usual hangout. The rooftop.

Sakura opened the door, and was immediately greeted by a breeze. It was peaceful up here. She closed the door slowly, and approached the fence. The fence that separated her from everything. Sakura placed her stuff on the floor and stood up. Her nimble fingers fitted through the holes. She held on to it firmly, enjoying the view.

She froze.

Hands that did not belong to her clutched on to the holes about her hands. A body was pressed against her, unable her to move. Who on earth is that, she wondered. Her heart was beating rapidly, as the wind continued to toss her pink locks of hair.

That person breathes on her ear, which caused her to shudder. Sakura wanted to speak, but was too afraid to. He continued to play with her, and started to nibble her ears. She choked, and started to fidget.

"Are you enjoying this?" He said as he kissed her neck.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Uchiha... Let me go this instant!"

Sasuke smirked. Suddenly, he turned her to face him and grabbed her hands with one of his hand. He peered down. Her figure was good, he admitted. But all was hidden behind her stupid sweater. He had the temptation to rip it, but he thought that he should leave it for next time. Sasuke let his finger lift her chin up, to let his black eyes to stare right at her brown eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek, and down to her neck. While touching her neck, Sakura trembled, as the ticklish sensation tore right through her skin, as though on fire. She tried her best to struggle her hands off, but to no avail. Her lips parted.

"Let me go, jerk!"

Sakura glared angrily at Sasuke, which made him even happier. Sasuke smirked and leaned down. His lips came closer, and closer to hers. Sakura decided to play along, so that he would loosen the grip and she could seize the chance and escape. However, the pressure pressing Sakura against the fence decreased, which had solved the problem that Sakura was facing.

She lifted her knee up to Sasuke's groin quickly, and she hit bull eye's! He immediately let go of her and began rolling on the floor. Sakura took her bag and made a dash for it. She opened the door hastily and rushed down the stairs. As fast as her legs could bring her, she tore down the corridors and managed to reach her class in time. Thank goodness Sasuke that bastard was not in her class. She heaved a sigh of relief as she sat down.

But she could not get that weird feeling away.

-

Sasuke cursed as he sat on the roof, massaging that particular sore area. She was strong, he admitted. One thing that was actually bothering him was the fact why she dresses like a nerd. Her figure is good, so is her looks. Revenge was definitely a must, but what to do?

Sasuke stood up slowly, and walked towards the door. It still hurts, as he walked down the stairs. His eyes twitched after realizing something.

It would be impossible to lay a girl tonight.

He cursed silently.

---

She drummed her fingers on her table, as she completed her surprise pop quiz with ease. Sakura adjusted her spectacles properly and stared at the clock on the wall. There were specks of dust on the clock. She sighed as the teacher continued walking along the rows. She was seated at the seat next to the window. Sakura looked out of the window. She opened the window slightly, and she could already feel the strong gust of wind tossing her locks of pink hair.

The sky was so, calming. Watching those clouds drifting lazily, she felt a ticklish sensation burning at her neck. That scene at the rooftop burned a deep impression in her mind. She had never felt like that before, a guy behaving so intimate to her. Sakura almost tried to slap herself for thinking of that.

The powerful hit that she gave to Sasuke's 'brother' would probably prevent him for laying a girl tonight. She giggled silently and leaned her head against the wall.

"Time's up!"

Sakura handed her paper to her teacher who smiled at her and she grabbed her bag. Checking for any stuff she might have left behind, she then proceeded out of the room. Scanning the hallways for any signs of chicken butt hair, she quickly made her way out before she gets caught.

She flung her leg to the opposite side of her bicycle and hopped on.

The wind was caressing her face as she cycled her way home.

-

Sakura dumped her bag at a corner of the room.

She walked to her toilet and washed her hands. Carefully, she removed her brown contact lenses and dumped her nerdy spectacles aside. Sakura removed her sweater and jeans, and put on her shorts.

On her table, there was a note. Probably from her mother.

_Hey dear,_

_There's a party later on at our mansion. Make sure you prepare yourself and make yourself pretty!_

_The theme is MASQUERADE. You should know what to do my girl!_

_Love,_

_Mama._

Sakura rolled her eyes. Masquerade, that means she needs a nice mask. She should have one inside her walk-in closet. She took a box out and opened it. The mask was black, with purple glitter. How about the dress and her shoes? She examined each and every of her dresses.

The pink haired girl took out a dress. It was black, and at the bottom of the dress was ripped. For high heels, she picked the dark purple one.

She placed her clothes on her bed and her high heels on the floor. Sakura put on her mask and stared at her reflection. Good enough, she thought. She opened her drawer to take her wig out. Splendid, now she was done preparing. She walked out of her room and into her balcony.

She was greeted by the beautiful scenery.

-

Sasuke frowned as his mother spoke.

"Sasu-chan! There's a party on tonight at the Haruno's Mansion. All the rich and celebrities will be there so make sure you are dressed appropriately. The theme is masquerade."

He nodded and made his way up to his room. In his room, he removed his shirt and sat on his bed, staring into space. The girl was in his mind, wandering like a lost soul. He groaned as he realized he had to cancel the date with a girl Hana or something. And Hana is a total babe. He cursed.

He cursed as he thought about the ridiculous party. So what if the rich and celebrities are attending? He smirked as he thought of something.

Maybe it would not turn out as bad as he initially thought so.

---

Sakura had already put on her dress. It was time to put on her makeup and meet her guests. She took a small tube out and it turned out to be lip gloss. She put on a layer of lip gloss and proceeded to put some mascara and eyeliner. Sakura then put on some blush and there, she was ready! She slipped her feet in her heels and put her mask on. She looked gorgeous and mysterious, truthfully.

Being paranoid, she checked her hair and made sure her hair was alright. She then headed out of the room.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw the mansion. There was a humongous chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. The curtains simply looked majestic, and there were many tables stationed around the place. There were snacks on each table, and many waiters and waitresses at the side. Sakura continued walking around, and entered the garden.

She felt something stirring inside. It was so romantic. A statue of Cupid with his arrows and a fountain was at the centre of the garden. The flowers were blooming, the benches was painted and dry. The sky was littered with stars around, and the fresh air was unbelievable. The garden was truly captivating.

She heard cars, and immediately went back to the Mansion. The majestic door opened.

The guest had arrived.

-

Sasuke's hand made their way to the pockets. His hair was covering his face, as he walked into the Haruno's Mansion. He looked up, and smirked as he saw many people gathering at those tables stationed. He hoped that everything would go fine later on despite being injured _there. _His mother dragged him towards somebody that he did not know.

A red headed lady and supposedly her husband. There was a girl around his age standing facing her parents chatting. Her mother waved and the red headed woman waved back to her. The girl whipped around. For a moment, her eyes were fixed on Sasuke. She gasped silently, and began fidgeting. Sasuke smirked as he looked at her.

She was pretty; her mask was black with purple glitter, similar to his. He noted that she was staring at the floor. He liked people who are all innocent and shy.

"Miki-san! It's great to see you!" Sasuke's mother said happily.

"It's been long since we met right, Mikoto-san." Miki replied smiling.

"So you finally brought your sons along. Itachi and Sasuke right?" Miki asked. The two replied by nodding.

"And your daughter?"

"Haruno Sakura, she's really shy. And I think she and Sasuke are the same age." Miki said excitedly.

Sakura groaned and looked up. She felt the same ticklish sensation again, as Sasuke's eyes wandered around her body. She wanted to excuse herself, but she knew her mother would not allow.

Sasuke smirked even more when she looked up. She had black and green eyes. She looked familiar, as though he had seen her before. But he never saw anybody in the school with black hair and green hair. Still, she looked familiar.

"Well Sakura. Why don't you and those lovely gentlemen have a nice chat? You can ask the waiter or waitresses to bring you something to drink."

Sakura tried to hide her frown and nodded. Her parents smiled and said goodbye along with Sasuke's parents.

"Let's find a table, Sakura-san" Itachi said gently, pointing at a table.

Sakura nodded and smile weakly and approached one of the empty tables.

Itachi turned and said. "I need to talk to someone. Sakura-san, please look after my younger brother." With that he walked off.

Sasuke smirked. This is my chance, he thought. He coughed slightly.

"Is it okay if you lead me to the toilet?" He asked her, who was staring at the ground.

She looked up; her emerald eyes stared right at his black eyes. She nodded and led him out of the place.

Once they were away from the huge crowds, Sasuke had already had a plan in mind.

Suddenly, he pressed her against the wall.

A/N: Yes. I deleted all of the chapters and posted this up. Sorry for the long hiatus. Hope you still find this chapter okay. And sorry for the grammar, I still suck at it. Review pretty please? 


End file.
